Lost Feeling
by Loon Of The Fruits
Summary: Misty has died and Ash doesn't know how to continue his life after having to live with his overprotective aunt. WARNING: Dramatic story! R/R. *Chapter 5!* COMPLETED!
1. Bye, Bye My Love

Lost Feelings By: Enja  
  
Ages: Ash: 12, Misty: 13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!  
  
PLEASE READ: This isn't based on the TV show what so ever! Only a couple of things are.  
  
I watched the clouds drift away outside before my eyes. I silently cried tears of sadness. The weather agreed with me. It was gray and cloudy. My life is not what you would call perfect right now. I was sitting in the hospital sitting by my sleeping friend. Her face was not a peaceful one, in fact it was a painful expression. I had sat by her side for two days. I had not eaten or slept very much. My bloodshot eyes were filled with tears for this girl. My girl. I loved this girl. She meant every thing to me, if she did not survive I would not survive. You see I have not told my feelings for her. My life was once again a living nightmare. I watched her breathing, it was not well, it was raspy and shallow.  
  
We were walking down the street, it was a sunny and warm day. "Where are we going, Ash?" she demanded. "You'll see Misty," I spoke with determination in my voice. I led Misty through the entrance of the city. The woods soon came into view. I smiled, this would be the best day Misty would ever really have. I was taking her to the spot we had first met, it had now been two years since I met her. The first time I saw her was when I was ten and I was now twelve and Misty was thirteen. Those two years have been the best of my life. Before I met her my life was the most rotten I have ever had it. My dad abandoned my mother and I when I was eight. My mom sadly passed away soon after that and I was left alone with my aunt. I hated her and ran away and that's when I met Misty. After that I was not alone anymore.  
  
"Here we are!" I called. I slid the blindfold off Misty's eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked around curiously. "Ash, where are we?" Misty asked in confusion. "Take a guess," I say happily. It took her a minute but she finally recognized it. "ASH! This is the place we first met!" She looked at me and I nod. We were by a clear river with a beautiful waterfall, the grass was green and the flowers shone brightly towards the sun. "It's a radiant day," I exclaim. "You think," Misty retorted. I smiled and glared at her and that soon turned into laughter. The light from the sun placed itself on the crystal clear water, it glimmered beautifully. I grabbed Misty's wrist and dragged her to the waters edge. I threw off my shoes and socks and dangled my feet in the cool water. Misty copied my actions. The Mino's in the water swam off quickly afraid that our feet squish they're tiny bodies. I lay back and close my eyes and free up my mind.  
  
"Ash?" Misty asks. "Huh," my eyes are still closed. "Come and try to catch me!" I heard her get up and run off in a different direction. I get up and run after her. "I'm gonna catch you!" I yell. "Ya right!" she screams. I continue to run after her speeding body. I see an old tree root sticking out of the ground. Right next to it is a huge rock. Misty is running towards it and does not notice. "MISTY! WATCH OUT!" I yell. Too late. Misty trips over it and hits her head hard on the rock. I run up to her in worry. She is unconscious. Tears start to creep out of my eyes. "MISTY, MISTY?" I cry. No response. I pick her up and run towards the city.  
  
With Misty in my arms I dash through the brush that guards the forest. Leafs painfully cut me on my arms, legs, and rip my clothing. I don't care though, all I care about is getting Misty to the hospital in time. I watch the road getting closer and closer. I finally hit the cement and hurry towards the city. When it comes in view I am running slower. I was getting tired very fast but I pushed myself. My crying slowed me down greatly. The busy city streets pass by slowly. People stare at me in pity. I just keep going. The hospital is now a few yards ahead of me. "I... can...do...it," I say taking breaths after every word. I race through the doors and call for help. "What happened?" a doctor asked. "Just...help...her!" I yell still panting. "Okay, I need a stretcher for a young lady!" he called. Two nurses came pushing a stretcher. I lifted her on to the stretcher. They immediately started taking her to the ER. I followed. "I'm sorry, but you can't come with us, young man," the doctor told me. I started to complain but they were gone already.  
  
I sat in the waiting room, no one had any information yet and Misty had been in the ER for over five hours. I cried till I could cry no more. I stared at the ceiling counting the dots hoping it would make the doctor come faster with information. A nurse came up to me, she did not have a happy face. "Your friend has suffered from a head injury. Her skull has been cracked and it does not look too good. She has been moved to the ICU," she explains. I nod. "May I see her?" The nurse nods and leads me to her room. As I enter I hear the beeping of the heart monitor. Every now and then Misty would skip a heartbeat and that wasn't good. The nurse left me and I just sat there, watching her.  
  
Here I am now, two days after the accident. She has not woken up yet and the doctors say she is in a coma state. My eyelids wanted to close but I would not let them. Everyday I would talk to her even though she couldn't hear me. "You know Misty, ever since I met you I've loved you. I never told you because I was afraid of rejection and losing our friendship. You know people say you never miss something until you lose it. Misty, I don't want you to die, please don't leave me in this world alone," I plead while cry. "Please don't leave me!" I yell. I squeeze her hand tightly. A piercing scream falls into my ears. I look up and the heart monitor. It's showing a long flat line. "NO!" I screamed. Misty was flat-lining. Minutes pass by and screech doesn't stop. She is dead and no one can do anything about it. I cried into her hand. The doctors must have heard and dragged me away from Misty. I let go of her hand that fell to her limp side. As soon as the doctors hauled me out I ran down the hallway. I have lost my feelings, my feelings for love, my feelings for Misty. Misty was half of me and without her I was only half. My feelings were lost.  
  
A/n- sad isn't it? Please review! 


	2. Back?

Lost Feeling  
  
By: Enja  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
I stared at window, sun shown happily through it. Though I was not happy. More tears tormented to come out of my eyes. I tried to pull them back, it was no use. I heard banging at my door. "How 'bout some food, Ash?" I didn't answer. Nothing seemed appealing to me anymore, not even food. Pikachu tried to cheer me up everyday, but nothing could help me, only one thing. That was entirely impossible though. She was gone. Never to come back to me. Something bright orange/red caught my eye.  
  
"Misty?" I asked. No, it was just an old baseball cap, lying on the floor. I had thought that maybe she had been sleeping on the floor. Everyday we would switch off from the floor to the bed. I miss the way she would wake me up in the middle of the night because she had had a bad dream. I miss her annoying ranting, her complaining about my denseness, her smile. I missed everything about her. I could not help reassuring myself that she was alive and I would see her soon. Though nothing like that ever happened, I still reassured myself.  
  
Day slowly turned into night. The sky getting darker by the minute. Nothing made sense to me anymore. My pillow was now very wet from crying on it. I turned over and stared at the ceiling. Maybe counting the little dots would help. One, two, three, four, five, six. Oh, this isn't working! I still continued to stare at the dim lighted ceiling. I heard another knocking on the door. It was my aunt again. "Honey, you need to come out of there. It isn't healthy for you in there. You need to talk to somebody!" I grunted and turned towards the wall this time. My moms footsteps disappeared back downstairs, towards the kitchen.  
  
I closed my eyes, hoping maybe my life would turn upward. A light, cold, breeze blew through my window. Shivering, I triumphantly got off my bed to shut the window. Before I could reach it and close it, and very strong wind came through. Knocking me over, this must have been at least sixty m.p.h. Of course I was easy to knock over right now. I struggled to get up so I could shut my window, but when I got near another very strong wind came through, again knocking me over.  
  
I tried once more, same thing happened. What was happening? I wasn't sure but it was very creepy and disturbing. After failing several attempts I went back to my bed and got under the covers. I slowly but surely fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
My eyes twitched, hoping to be opened. I obeyed and opened them, light beaming into them annoyingly. I yelped when I saw a girl after my eyes got somewhat used to the light. She was sitting on top of me, though I did not feel any weight. She glowed a ghostly white and had no spark of life in her eyes. She had bright red hair and was tall and slender. She was about thirteen years old. After my eyes got completely used to the light I immediately recognized her.  
  
"MISTY?" She put her finger to her lip and nodded. "B-but y-you c- can't--."  
  
"I know Ash, I can't stay long."  
  
"But Misty, why did you have to go?" Many tears were now running out of my eyes. "I tried to return, Ash. It was just too much work. I-I miss you!" She started to cry too. I tried to put my arm around her, I had forgotten that she was no longer.alive. My arm just fell through her. A cold feeling went through my body as soon as I touched her.  
  
"Misty, this isn't fair! I never realized how much I need you, when you.you know! I love you!" As soon as I said that Misty started to fade away. "NO!"  
  
"Ash, just promise me you'll live your life! Have fun. Just don't forget me! I love you too Ash." After my name had come of the tip of her tongue she was gone, gone again.  
  
"I promise, Misty. Anything to make you happy." I didn't know how I would go on, but I would.  
  
A/n- REVIEWS! 


	3. Up and Down in Emotions

Lost Feeling

By: Enja

Chapter: 3

            After last night, with what happened…you know, with Misty. I was to go outside, from my home in Azalea Town, to continue my journey. I had stayed with my aunt (thanks Nova S.), even though I did not want to. The reason I didn't like her much was because she treated my too well. She spoiled me, she hugged me (too much), she gave me anything I wanted practically. It would seem to be any child's dream to have an aunt like that and live with her but not me.

            I opened my door quietly and headed down stairs. I was still not very hungry but it seemed like I needed it. I stopped in front of the mirror in the stairway. I looked shrimpier than ever. My ebony hair was even more messed up than normal. I had tear stains everywhere and bags under my eyes. I shook my head and continued down the stairs. When I reached the bottom step my aunt came bustling into the living room.

            "ASH!" She put her fat arms around me and squeezed me till I couldn't breath much anymore. "You're finally down, you look terrible! How 'bout some food?" I nodded, mainly because I wanted her to let go of me and I was a little hungry. She set me down carefully. "Now you go take a bath!" I glared at her and headed off towards the bathroom.

                                                            ***

            I wrapped the towel around my soaking wet body. The warm water had felt great against my skin and I felt much better. The hand mirror showed no tear stains anymore. My hair was back to it's normal state.  Many emotions could still be seen in my eyes. Depression, anger, shyness, but there was still no spark of happiness. I went to my room and put on clean clothes. Back down the stairs I headed. 

            The smell of macaroni & cheese filled my nose. I was right, on the elegantly set table sat macaroni & cheese, garlic bread, and juice. Suddenly I felt hungry again. My aunt once again came into the room. She smiled at me and pulled out a chair for me. I did not smile back, though I took the chair, gratefully. The meal was delicious. The warmness filled me and cheered me up quite a bit.

            "So Ashy, what are you going to do when you get over that silly girl?" I dropped my fork when she said that.

            "She is NOT a silly girl! In case you didn't notice, I loved Misty!" I say, my voice, cruel.

            "I'm just joking, Ashy, I needed to get something out of you!" I would have very much liked to punch her for saying that, but I knew what would happen if I did. "So what are you going to do?"

            "Continue my journey…" I mumbled. This time it was my aunt who had dropped something.

            "I will not hear of the sort!" She raged.

            "You know you are not the one for me to decide what to do! You do not own me. You took my mothers place to take care of me, not tell me what to do and what not to do!"

            "You want to bet?!?!"

            "Yeah, you know what? I leaving tomorrow, weather you like it or not!" I stormed up the stairs to pack my stuff. Pikachu came running into my room.

            "Pika pi cha?" (What are you doing?)

            "Leaving!"

A/n- I'm no psychic but I sense Enja needs reviews.   


	4. Hello Rival

**Lost Feeling**

**By: Enja**

Chapter: 4 

I cried while packing my stuff, it hurt. Deep inside it really did. Did my aunt really care about me? No, she couldn't. She could though; she's way overprotective of me. But if she really cared about me, she would let me make my own decisions, right? I mean, unless it was dangerous. It was official, no one really cared for me, I had a lost feeling, and my one true love, died.

A knock came to my door. Behind it was no other than my aunt. "Ashy, can I come in?" I did not answer. I was fed up with my aunt! "Ashy, you have a visitor too."

"Who is it?" I snapped.

"Just let him in, please?" She talked in an extra sweet voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine…" 

The door opened, quietly and Gary stopped in front of me. We stared into each other's eyes. Then he turned around and closed the door.

"Why are you here?" I said, feeling uncomfortable. "Come to insult me?"

"No. I came to apologize."

"Well, that's a change. Let's call the Genius Book Of World Records." I didn't sound one bit enthusiastic. Gary's attitude didn't change one bit. It stayed sympathetic. 

"I understand your reaction, I have been a jerk to you all these years. Since we were small kids." I nodded. It was true, Gary was always a showoff, and it bugged me. When we were younger he liked to hurt me, emotionally and physically.

**Flashback**

"Hey Ashy-dork!" I looked up to meet Gary's sneering face. 

"What do YOU want, Gary?" I scoffed as threatening thoughts for Gary ran through my eight year old brain.

"Oh, I just came to bother you…and…"

"And what?"

"And…"

"And?!?!?!?" I was getting very frantic and annoyed.

"AND THIS!" I watched as Gary reached his hand over my head, I then realized what he was doing. I confirmed I was right when I felt my hat being lifted off my head.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

"Not in your dreams, Loser!"

"I AM NOT A LOSER!" Before I finished that, Gary had run off carrying my hat in his grubby fists. I immediately started after him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" I could hear Gary snort up ahead. My rage grew and grew after that. I swear, my face was probably red as a rose. Since I was a very fast runner, I caught up with Gary after a few minutes. I tackled him to the ground. "Give…me…my…hat…" I breathed as I got off him.

"No way!" Gary sneered, as he stood on his feet.

"Give IT!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!" When he said this, I felt a sharp pain run through my body. 

"OUCH!!!" Gary had punched me in the stomach. It felt as something was going to come out. My lunch? No. Blood came hurling out of my mouth. I leaned over in pain. Tears leaked out of my eyes. I couldn't stand anymore. I fell over, clutching my stomach. 

I peered out of my eyes to see Gary watching me with a look of horror on his face. He dashed away, leaving the hat on the ground by me. About an hour later, May, Gary's sister found me, curled up on the ground. I was still clutching my stomach.

            End Flashback 

We continued to stare at each other. "Well, I came to say I'm sorry, Ash. This must have hurt you greatly, huh?" Once again I nodded. "There are no more words to express how sorry I am. Good-bye, Ash."

I watched exit my room and close the door behind him. I busied my attention back to my packing again and continued it.

A/n- no words from me, I just need reviews.  


	5. For Misty

**_Lost Feeling_**

****

**_By: Enja_**

**_Part: 5/ the final chapter_**

I finally put my last piece of clothing in my suitcase and closed it. "For Misty." I say, determined to make Misty happy. I knew she was watching me from above. I may not see her, but sometimes I swear I can feel her, standing right next to me. 

Pikachu strolled into the room and seeing me standing and looking strong; jumped on my shoulder. "Tomorrow Pikachu, we continue on our journey. To make Misty happy, to become Pokemon Masters, and to live my unlived life." Pikachu nodded and flexed his muscles. I laughed, for the first time in weeks.

I make my way downstairs to confront my aunt with the news. She was not going to stop me, no one was. She could do nothing about it. Seeing that I step down the last step my aunt approach's me. "I'm leaving, tomorrow." I whispered.

"I know. I realize now that I cannot make your choices. You should make your own mistakes too. You'll learn from them. Misty may not be with you, but Ash, you can do it. I have faith in you. I'll be rooting for you the whole time." She stroked her hand through my hair and gave me a smile.

"Thanks." She embraced me in her arms and cradled me. When she finally let go of me gave me a long look, tears started to roll out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, if you ever need anything, just ask." I nod and head back up the stairs. Sleep overcomes me. I have a lot to make up, but I will.

I tuck myself into bed and turned out the lights. Pikachu snuggled up to my side and drifted into sleep. I myself was falling into a deep sleep too, but before I did, I glanced out the window and stared into the sky. "To make you happy, Misty. I will continue to make you happy." I then drifted into sleep, soon to wake to a fresh new start.

Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone  
  
Those days are gone, and I want so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight  
  
What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble  
  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight  
  
What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life  
  
What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
  
How did I fall,  
in love,   
with you?

A/n- I hope that was a good ending, I tried my best. Originally this was supposed to be a whole story, chapter one, but I got several reviews by e-mail telling me I should continue. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this. Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Hoped you liked it, I would be pleased to get reviews. Oh yeah, I do not own Pokemon or 'How Did I Fall In Love With You?' by BSB.


End file.
